D de Daddy D de Danny
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: La vida de Danny toma nuevos rumbos al conocer a 2 mujeres. El amor, el dolor y las segundas oportunidades son parte de esta historia.
1. La Princesa y El Chico de Ciudad

La mayoría de mis historias vienen con los títulos en Inglés... porque hay palabras que suenan mucho mejor en ese idioma.

Disclaimer: Todos los OC me pertenecen. Los personajes de CSI: NY pertenecen a la CBS, Alliance Productions, Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony Zuiker y a quienes corresponda.

Dedicadoa : Mis niñas de siempre... ojalá lo disfruten.

Warnings: Angst

Parings: Danny/OC's – Hints of SMACKed & FM Radio.

Chapter One:

_**The Princess and The City Boy**_

Ella llevaba un vestido color azul cielo, el cual junto con su maquillaje, hacían que sus ojos cafés resaltaran en su piel bronceada.

Él usaba un traje negro, una corbata de moño y no dejaba de mirarla embelesado.

"Te amo Daniel Messer."

"Te amo Kathleen Giddeon."

Danny saca de su bolsillo una cajita azul.

"Sé que no es el que te mereces, pero quiero dártelo."

Kathleen se lleva las manos a la boca, y Danny sigue hablando.

"Sé que no puedo poner una fecha, hasta que tu padre me conozca, pero quiero que lo uses… Kathleen Giddeon… quieres ser mi prometida."

"Si Danny… quiero ser la futura Señora Messer."

Danny coloca el anillo en el dedo de Kathleen, y ella se acerca para besarlo. Danny la toma por la cintura y aprieta contra sí muy fuerte.

Bajo una noche estrellada en Nueva York, ambos caminaban de la mano. Riendo como niños. Todo el mundo los miraba, repartían amor hacia todos lados. No sabían como la vida les iba a cambiar.

Danny, el chico duro del laboratorio, andaba sonriendo por la vida, feliz, desde que conoció a Kathleen… o Kay, como él la llamaba.

Kathleen; una destacada médico veterinaria de la ciudad, quien llevaba el cuidado de los caballos fina sangre más codiciados del circuito hipico de New York, pero que además era hija de uno de los tipos más poderosos y ambiciosos del rubro: Anthony Giddeon.

Era un secreto a voces que la fortuna de la familia Giddeon era enorme, y Kathleen era una de las las herederas, en la cual más confiaba su padre. Su hermano mayor había muerto en un accidente a caballo, y sus padres nunca pudieron recuperarse de ello. Su madre cayó en una severa depresión y su padre se había vuelto muy controlador respecto a Kathleen, quería que ella se casara con alguien a "su altura", y por lo mismo nunca aprobó cuando se enteró que su niña estaba saliendo con un detective.

Días más tarde

Anthony Giddeon entra violentamente a una de las caballerizas del hipódromo.

"¿Qué significa ese anillo que estás usando?"

Anthony la toma fuertemente del brazo.

"Papá… me haces daño"

"No voy a permitir que arruines tu vida con un tipo que lo único que quiere es tu dinero."

"En eso te equivocas… Daniel me ama."

"No es para ti."

"¿Qué sabes tú de eso?"

"Tu que te vas con él… y te quedas desheredada."

Kathleen lo mira a los ojos, se saca el delantal y se lo tira en la cara a su padre.

"Toma, para lo que me importa"

Kathleen va a marcharse, pero su padre le da una sola bofetada en el rostro y le grita.

"Eres MI hija… y vas a hacer lo que YO te ordene… escuchaste."

Kathleen cae al suelo, y varios de los trabajadores se asoman a mirar. Ante eso Anthony se marcha.

"Ya hablaremos cuando vuelva de Kansas." – la amenaza.

Kathleen aun temblorosa y con los ojos llorosos toma su móvil y marca un numero.

"Meredith… llama a Danny… dile que vaya al ayuntamiento, junto a sus amigos… sí. Tu lleva la cámara y a Freddie y a los demás."

Crime Lab

Danny recibe la llamada a su móvil. Tras colgar, sale corriendo de su oficina, hacia la salita, donde Mac, Stella y Flack están.

"Muchachos… los necesito, algo le pasó a Kay."

Los ojos de Danny denotaban confusión y miedo. Sus amigos al ver esto lo siguen.

Ayuntamiento de la Ciudad

Danny se baja corriendo, al tiempo que Don estaciona el auto. Kay corre a su encuentro.

"Cielo… ¿Qué te pasó?"

Danny toca con la punta de sus dedos el rostro dolorido de Kay. Ella lo mira y le responde.

"Es ahora o nunca Danny… ¿te casas conmigo hoy, aquí y ahora?

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Daniel Messer… con mis amigos y tus amigos de testigos… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Danny le toma la mano.

"Sí"

La ceremonia es simple, pero intensa. Todos se emocionan. No hubo anillos, pero Meredith se encargó de comprar dos cadenas de plata. Una con una mariposa para Kay, y otra con una sencilla letra "K" para Danny.

"Les presento al Sr. Daniel Messer y a su mujer, la señora Kathleen Messer."

Con esa frase el juez anuncia que la ceremonia ha terminado.

Tras el beso y los aplausos de rigor, comienzan las felicitaciones y los abrazos. Mac le dice a Danny cuando lo abraza.

"Es tu noche de bodas Danny, tomate el resto de la tarde."

Kay se acerca a Meredith

"Has una copia de esto para cada uno de nosotros, y guárdalo muy bien."

"Kathleen, me estas asustando"

"No es nada… solo precaución… por favor."

Su amiga asiente con la cabeza.

El grupo se disuelve, se supone que ya habrá tiempo para celebraciones. Por ahora solo quedan Kay y Danny solos caminando hacia el departamento de él.

Departamento de los Messer

"Siempre voy a estar contigo Danny… siempre… pase lo que pase"

Kay se aferra al cuerpo cálido de su marido, quien la abraza solo cubierto por la sabana, para luego besarla y hacer el amor.

Al otro día en el crime lab

Kay va con Danny al laboratorio, ya que ella se llevaría el auto de Danny para sacar algunas cosas de su casa. De pronto se oye un grito.

"Kathleen"

Anthony Giddeon, se baja de un auto.

"Te dije que te alejaras de él."

"Es mi vida, yo veo lo que hago."

"Mientras yo esté vivo señorita, usted hará lo que yo diga."

Anthony la toma del brazo, Danny intenta rescatarla, pero Anthony saca una pistola y lo apunta.

"Un paso más y eres hombre muerto¿entendiste?"

Anthony empuja a Kay hacia el auto, ella trata de salir por la ventana, pero solo logra sacar medio cuerpo

"Danny, no hagas nada… Danny… te amo…Danny"

Anthony no baja el arma contra Danny hasta que se sube al auto… todos en el laboratorio fueron mudos testigos de esto. El auto de Giddeon comienza a andar, y Danny lo sigue gritando.

"Kay… Kathleen"

Pero desde el auto sale un disparo. Danny se tira al suelo y el auto se pierde a gran velocidad.

Mac corre a ayudarlo.

"No hagas nada ahora… su padre está loco… ven, vamos a ver que pasos puede seguir."

Dos días después

Meredith entra corriendo a la oficina de Danny.

"Se la llevó a Colorado… la tiene encerrada ahí, con vigilancia especial… si vas te matan."

"Y ¿Qué hago?... es mi mujer."

"Guarda el acta de matrimonio… cuídala como a tu vida… su empleada los ayudará."

Cuando Meredith se va, Danny solo se echa a llorar en su escritorio. Sabe que el padre de su mujer es capaz hasta de matarlo para que no estén juntos. Por lo mismo, solo le queda esperar.

De pronto un nuevo mail aparece en la pantalla de Danny… es Kay.

_Amado esposo… mi padre está loco… me ha mandado a Colorado, al nuevo criadero que compro. Mi padre dice que solo saldré de aquí cuando él me encuentre alguien de mi clase… Danny… te amo y te extraño._

_Tu esposa._

_Kay Messer._


	2. Lidiando Con Esto

_**Dealing With This**_

Anthony Giddeon dejó en total abandono a su hija, si no fuese por Beth, su empleada y por Danny, ella perfectamente se hubiese echado a morir.

Meredith también colaboraba, llevándole alguna notita de Danny y alguna que otra herramienta para que pudiesen contactarse, como la palm.

Todos los días se escribían y se llamaban con Danny, y él sagradamente imprimía y guardaba los mails en una pen drive. Kay por su parte hacia lo mismo.

Si Anthony Giddeon pensaba que la distancia haría que se olvidaran el uno del otro, estaba equivocado. Al contrario, el amor y el compromiso se hacían más fuerte y constante. Es más, Danny, sabiendo que Kay aun conservaba su anillo, compro las alianzas de matrimonio. Y usaba la de él.

De pronto una llamada lo sorprende:

"_Amor"_

"_Kay"_

"_Cielo… tengo noticias."_

"_Fui a Denver ayer… tenemos 8 semanas."_

"_Cariño… sé que tenemos 8 semanas de casados… y 8 semanas que no te veo."_

"_No tontito… vamos a ser padres."_

Danny se queda de una pieza y de pronto grita

"Voy a ser papá"

Y ahora los mails venían con los detalles del crecimiento del vientre de Kay, y de las ecografías que correspondían. Danny iba cambiando las fotos que Kay le mandaba. Danny por su parte, le mandaba cosas para ella y para el bebé con Meredith, y había abierto una cuenta de ahorro para los tres.

"_Ya se el sexo Danny"_

"_No, no quiero saber… quiero encontrarme con la sorpresa después."_

"_Danny… déjame decírtelo."_

"_No."_

Y así los meses fueron pasando… pero de pronto una llamada lo hace aterrizar.

"Messer"

"Danny… debes venirte a Denver rápidamente… Kay esta con problemas. Y pudiesen llamar a su padre."

Las palabras de Meredith suenan como campanadas en su cabeza. El corazón de Danny se le sube a la garganta. Tras colgar, llama a Mac.

"Taylor"

"Mac… debo irme a Denver, van a hospitalizar a Kay… algo pasa."

"No puedes ir solo… no así."

"Debo ir, sino llamaran a su padre."

"Yo voy contigo."

El vuelo se hace eterno. Al llegar Meredith los espera.

"¿Trajiste el acta?"

"La llevo siempre conmigo… siempre."

Mientras Mac estaciona el auto, Danny corre por los pasillos.

"¿Dónde está mi mujer?"

"¿Quién es?"

"Kathleen Messer"

"Solo tenemos a Kathleen Giddeon"

"Es ella."

"Lo siento, solo su padre puede autorizar…"

Las palabras de la enfermera se ven interrumpidas por la llegada de Anthony.

"¿Qué haces aquí estúpido?"

"Vine por mi mujer y mi hijo"

"¿Cómo que tu mujer y tu hijo?"

"Aquí está el acta de matrimonio… casados hace casi 9 meses, en la ciudad de Nueva York."

Todos los papeles estaban en regla, el matrimonio era válido.

El medico sale.

"Necesito al marido… o a quien sea el responsable de ella."

Danny se incorpora rápidamente e ingresa con el medico. Giddeon llamaba por teléfono a su abogado.

Danny entra a la sala, se coloca el traje verde, para luego pasar a la sala de operaciones. Ahí esta Kay, sudorosa, asustada, pero al ver a su marido sonríe.

"Cariño."

"Cielo, aquí estoy."

Danny toma su mano, y el Dr. comienza a explicarles.

"Kathleen, debo ser sincero, la niña está en buenas condiciones, pero tu eres quien me preocupa."

"Estoy bien… Danny ya está aquí, y eso me deja tranquila."

Las contracciones comienzan a hacerse más fuertes. Danny sostiene la mano de su mujer, al tiempo que ella puja. Tras unos minutos escuchamos un fuerte llanto.

"Bueno, vamos a darle la bienvenida a esta señorita"

El medico les muestra a su hija. Danny y kay sonríen, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Danny besa a su mujer.

"Venga papá, debe cortar el cordón"

"¿No le va a doler?"

"No, descuide."

Danny corta el cordón, y le acerca la beba a Kay y se la pone al pecho.

"hola nena… mira, ahí esta tu papá… yo soy tu mamá. Te amo mi niña, Te amo Danny."

De pronto un monitor comienza a sonar, kay se desvanece en la camilla. Se oye la voz del doctor. "La hemorragia no se detiene."

Una enfermera toma a la beba y a Danny.

"Señor, venga… necesito que identifique a la bebé."

Danny sale con su hija. Las persianas de la sala se cierran; un pensamiento pasa por su mente. Y a los pocos minutos el doctor sale.

"Sr. Messer"

Danny cierra los ojos al escuchar, y va moviendo la cabeza negando. Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

La enfermera llega con la beba. Danny recibe a su hija, camina hacia la habitación contigua.

"Cielo… gracias por hacerme feliz… gracias por tu amor… gracias por darme este lindo regalo. Jamás te voy a dejar de amar."

Danny se acerca y le da un último beso al cuerpo aun tibio de su mujer. Danny llama a la enfermera, le deja a su hija unos segundos. De su bolsillo saca la alianza de matrimonio de ella. Le saca el anillo de compromiso y se la coloca. Y desde el cuello, le saca la cadenita con la mariposa y las guarda.

Toma a su hija y sale hacia la sala de espera.

Mac, Beth y Meredith salen a su encuentro.

"Ella es mi hija… nació hace 15 minutos. Pero Kay… Kay no pudo hacerlo… tuvo una hemorragia muy grande tras el parto." Danny rompe a llorar. "Kay murió hace 10 minutos."

Mac lo abraza. Danny solo llora.

Giddeon salta descontrolado

"Maldito, si ella no te hubiese conocido, nada de esto hubiese pasado."

Mac se pone como escudo.

Giddeon amenaza a Danny.

"Juro que te voy a quitar a mi nieta… juro que no la volverás a ver."

Danny le responde.

"Primero tendrás que matarme."

Giddeon grita

"Quiero llevarme el cuerpo de mi hija"

El medico responde.

"Lo siento, solo le entregaremos el cuerpo de la Sra. Messer al Sr. Messer."

"Voy a pelearte la custodia de mi nieta, idiota." Es lo último que se escucha de Giddeon.

La enfermera se acerca.

"Sr. Messer, debemos llevarnos a la niña y necesitamos que firme unos papeles de su mujer."

Mac le pone la mano en el hombro. "Vamos, no estás solo."

Meredith y Beth van a vestir a Kay.

Mac mira a Danny, y se ve a si mismo 5 años atrás, cuando estaba haciendo los mismos tramites por Claire.

"Hay que trasladarla a NY, quiero enterrarla ahí, cerca de nosotros."

Mac asiente con la cabeza.

Tras un rato.

Mac observa a como Danny esta aprendiendo a preparar la formula de la leche, a poner pañales y a cuidar a la beba. Es en ese ínter tanto que llama a Stella.

"Stell… soy yo, Mac."

"Gracias a dios que llamas… dime, ¿Cómo están?"

"Bien y mal… la niña es preciosa, esta sana y es un sol, pero Kay…"

"¿Qué le sucedió a Kay?"

"No pudo hacerlo… kay murió en el parto Stella… y Giddeon vino a amenazarlo que le quitará a la niña."

Stella queda en shock. "Voy a buscarlos, la beba es muy pequeña para el avión."

Danny sale de la sala y no pierde de vista a su niña. Observa como la colocan en la cunita junto con los otros recién nacidos de esa noche.

"Debes descansar"

"No, yo no me voy de aquí sin mi hija"

"Danny, estoy contigo, me quedo aquí. Nadie te quitará a tu hija."

"Pero mi mujer ya no está Mac… mi Kay no está."

Danny rompe a llorar. Mac lo abraza.

Cambio de escena

Danny pestañea rápidamente. Se despierta asustado, pero se tranquiliza al ver a su hija en brazos de Mac.

"Esta niña es muy madrugadora. La trajeron muy temprano. Debes terminar de darle el biberón."

Danny toma a la pequeña en brazos, y se sienta en la mecedora de la habitación a darle el biberón. En ese momento Stella entra.

"Hey… ahí están."

Danny sonríe. Stella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la frente.

"No sé que decirte Danny."

"Dime si no es la niña más linda del universo." Danny intenta sonreír al decir esa frase.

"Sí que lo es."

La enfermera entra.

"Sr. Messer, ¿ya tiene el nombre de la pequeña?"

Danny duda antes de decirlo.

"Kay quería que si era niña, se llamara como su abuela… Claire."

"Deberías respetar sus deseos." – le dice Stella al tiempo que le toma la mano a Mac, quien sostiene la mano de Stella y le sonríe.

"Muchachos… quieren ser los padrinos de la pequeña Claire Messer Giddeon"

"Danny…" – le responde Mac, pero Danny lo interrumpe.

"Si me pasase algo, sé que estará en buenas manos."

Stella y Mac asienten con la cabeza.


	3. El Juicio

_The Trial_

Era un día soleado de principios de primavera, pero hacia calor.

Danny vestido de un riguroso negro, salvo por la camisa camina tras el féretro llevando a su Claire en brazos.

Lo acompañan Stella y Mac. Flack y Lindsay, Hawkes, mamá y papá Messer. Meredith y su novio Freddie, Beth y un par de amigas más de Kathleen.

La ceremonia comienza en un cementerio de nueva york.

Ya al finalizar, Danny con claire en brazos depositan una rosa roja en el ataúd de Kay, en donde se lee la lapida. "_Claire Messer, amada esposa y madre_."

Mac, en una actitud de hermano mayor se acerca y le dice:

"No puedes deprimirte… esta pequeña te necesita entero Danny… debes ser fuerte por ella."

Danny mira a su niña, quien duerme placida en sus brazos.

"Voy a ser el mejor padre princesita… eso te lo juro."

Salón de la Corte

El abogado de Anthony Giddeon hizo todo su alegato en relación a la "seguridad" económica que le ofrecía la familia Giddeon.

Danny se notaba impaciente, pero Freddie le indica que se tranquilice.

"Sr. Fred Duquette, pase a hacer su alegato"

Freddie se levanta, y tras exponer el caso, saca un video. Lo coloca en el reproductor y aparece Kathleen el día de la boda.

"_Quiero que quede registro, que este golpe que tengo en el rostro, me lo dio mi padre… Grábalo bien Meredith; gracias."_

Freddie llama al estrado a Mac, Stella y Flack, para que relaten lo ocurrido en el crime lab al día siguiente. Además de mostrar como ella y Danny tenían una cuenta de ahorros en común, en la cual Danny mandaba todos los meses dinero a colorado, y con lo cual kay había comprado algunas cosas para la beba.

El juez se va a deliberar. La espera se hace eterna.

El juez ingresa a la sala, y comienza a hablar.

"La custodia de los niños siempre va a favorecer a los padres. En éste caso el matrimonio fue legal y válido. Por lo tanto su padre obtiene la custodia completa de la niña.

A su vez, el Sr. Giddeon, sólo podrá visitarla bajo supervisión del padre de la niña y en lugar publico, debido a los episodios de violencia y acosos que ha cometido. Si no cumple o acepta estas condiciones, no tendrá derecho de ver a su nieta."

Giddeon sale indignado, sin siquiera mirar a Danny o a Claire. Cuando se marcha Danny se siente aliviado.

"Felicitaciones amigo." – le dice Flack.

"Don… sólo me quedaré tranquilo cuando ese tipo esté muerto." – Danny busca a su madre, quien tenía a la pequeña claire.

Cambio escena

Vemos a Danny llegar con la ayuda de Flack y Lindsay a su departamento. Iba a ser la primera noche que pasaría a solas con Claire, ya que los días anteriores se había quedado donde sus padres.

Mientras Lindsay cuidaba a Claire, Flack y Danny armaban la cuna al lado de la cama de Danny.

Cuando la pareja se marcha. Danny se sienta en el suelo con su pequeña en brazos.

"Bueno, bienvenida a casa… éste será nuestro hogar."

Solo imágenes

Danny se ha manejado bastante bien con la crianza de Claire. Ya ha aprendido que cuando se despierta en la noche. Tras el biberón, se la pone en su pecho y ella se queda dormida al escuchar a su padre cantarle.

Y para que decir como se han comportado sus amigos con él. Es la pequeña niña de todos. Es cierto que los abuelos Messer han ayudado mucho a Danny, pero hay ocasiones en que ha debido llegar con Claire al laboratorio, y ahí todos se pelean por tenerla. Y Claire es un sol, siempre se queda muy tranquila. Podríamos decir que Claire trajo el amor al laboratorio: Despertó el lado paternal de Mac, quien como buen padrino estaba muy pendiente de ella, cosa que fue conquistando a Stella. Y lo mismo hizo con Flack, quien prácticamente se había convertido en el tío adoptivo de Claire, con lo cual Lindsay se fue prendando de él.


	4. Pequeña Señorita Messer

_Little Miss Messer_

Tres años más tarde

Los pasos rápidos de una niña en jeans y zapatillas se sienten por los pasillos del crime lab.

"Papá… papá"

Una pequeña señorita rubia, con los ojos más azules que los de su padre, pero con la misma mirada y la sonrisa de su madre aparece corriendo en una de las oficinas del crime lab. Al llegar la encuentra vacía, por lo mismo comienza a recorrer las otras.

"¿Tía Stella?"

"Hey pequeña… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Papá le dijo a la abuela que me trajera."

Stella la sienta en el escritorio. "Bien, vamos a avisarle a tu padre que llegaste."

Claire sonríe. El laboratorio es su segundo hogar. Le fascina venir y se enoja cuando Danny no la trae. Gusta de escuchar los cuentos griegos de Stella, o las historias de los caballos y el campo de Lindsay, o los cuentos de viajes que su tío Mac le enseña. Hawkes por su parte le muestra el mundo de los animales en los libros de colorear que le regala. Y Flack, quien sin dejar de ser el duro detective que lucha contra el crimen, se derrite frente a esta niña, mal que mal todos hay ayudado a criarla.

"Tía Stella… ¿Cuándo nazca tu bebé… me vas a seguir queriendo?"

Stella abraza a Claire. "Pero por supuesto que si mi niña… nunca te dejaremos de querer."

Claire se acerca al vientre de Stella: "Bebé… apúrate en venir… quiero mas amigos para jugar aquí en el laboratorio."

Mac entra a la oficina: "¿Qué cosas le esta diciendo a mi bebé, señorita Messer?"

"Nada tío Mac, solo que quiero jugar pronto con él." Claire sonríe y se muerde los labios igual que su padre.

"Está bien, pequeña. Tu papá ya esta en su oficina… deberías ir a verlo."

Claire salta del escritorio.

"Papi, papi."

Danny está en la puerta de su oficina despidiéndose de su madre y se agacha para recibir a su hija.

"Hey… ven y dame un beso." Danny la abraza con fuerza, y ella igual.

"hola papá, te extrañaba."

"Yo también pequeña, ya despídete de la abuela."

"Adiós abuela, te quiero mucho."

Claire sigue en brazos de su padre.

"Ven, quédate en la oficina, tengo que terminar un caso y además Don tiene que venir por nosotros y nos vamos al juego."

"Si… a ver a los Knicks." Claire salta entusiasmada.

Paralelamente Mac y Stella están en otra oficina, junto a una nueva miembro del equipo.

"Nos alegra tenerte en el equipo Jessica." Stella sonreía.

"Gracias. Solo espero ser de ayuda y utilidad."

"Si que lo harás. Jane Parsons te dejó muy bien recomendada."

"Fue una gran profesora, y cuando la medicina ya no era suficiente, me invitó al programa de estudios de ADN."

"Bienvenida… mañana conocerás al resto del equipo, hoy acomoda tus cosas."

Gracias Mac, gracias Stella.

Claire Messer estaba aburrida. Su padre se estaba demorando mucho, así que sale a recorrer el piso, que era en donde estaba autorizada a circular. De pronto se encuentra que en la oficina de Jane Parsons hay otra persona. Jessica se extraña al ver a una niña circulando sola por los pasillos y se asoma al umbral de la puerta. Claire la mira.

"Hola… esta es la oficina de la Señora Parsons."

"Si, pero ella se fue por un tiempo… ahora yo estaré aquí."

"Ah."

"No crees que este no es un lugar para una niña… ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?"

"Mamá esta muerta, murió cuando yo nací."

Jessica se arrepiente de lo que dijo, pero busca arreglarlo.

"Discúlpame, no fue mi intención molestarte, sabes una cosa yo tengo un hijo que murió."

"Oh."

"Descuida. Y puedo saber ¿como te llamas?"

Antes de que Claire de una respuesta, se oye la voz de Danny decir.

"Claire Isabella Messer, sabes que te he dicho que no te vayas de mi oficina."

"Descuida, estaba en el pasillo, yo me acerque a conversar. Soy la Dra. Jessica Walker, la nueva encargada de DNA." Jessica le extiende la mano.

"Detective Daniel Messer, bienvenida. Disculpa si Claire te importunó."

"No, descuida… creo que yo la importuné a ella." Jessica y Claire se miran y se sonríen.

Flack llega. "Estoy listo, Linds nos espera en el estadio… vamos al juego."

"Adiós Jessica, te veré otro día." Claire le hace adiós con la mano.

"Adiós Claire, cuídate."

Flack, Danny y Claire van a la oficina a buscar las chaquetas.

"Claire… ¿Por qué la señorita Walker dijo que te importunó?"

"Ah, porque primero me preguntó por mi mamá y yo le dije que estaba muerta… sabes papi… ella tiene un hijo que también murió."

Danny frunce el ceño. "¿En serio?"

"Si, ella me lo contó."

Al pasar de vuelta, Don y Danny miran a la joven doctora. Ella termina de ordenar las cosas en su oficina.

Algunas noches después

Danny entra al ascensor con la pequeña Claire que dormía. Las puertas se van a cerrar, cuando entra corriendo Jessica.

"Hola… buenas noches."

"Hola, ¿Cómo están?"

"Bien." – Danny se ve un poco incomodo y Claire también hace unos gestos de incomodidad.

"La llevas mal, te vas a romper el hombro, ven dámela." Jessica se coloca en posición para recibir. Danny se incomoda, pero lo hace.

"Debes poner tu otro brazo de base y así liberas el brazo en que la llevas. Y ella no va incomoda. Cúbrela con mi chaqueta, debe hacer un poco de frío."

Ambos caminan en silencio. Danny abre la puerta de la camioneta, y Jessica acomoda a Claire sin ninguna dificultad en la silla de seguridad.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?" Danny ofrece su ayuda tímidamente.

"No, descuida, mi auto está ahí, gracias."

"Buenas noches Jessica. Y gracias."

"Buenas noches Daniel."

A pesar que ya Claire esta próxima a cumplir 4 años, Danny aun mantiene el radio transmisor de pequeña encendido en las noches. Por lo mismo cuando Danny escucho unos ruidos extraños corrió a ver a su hija, y al tocarla estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Llama al pediatra, pero esta fuera del estado, al igual que Sheldon, quien estaba en una conferencia. Por lo mismo decide recurrir a Jessica.

El celular de Jessica suena, y ella desde el sueño lo contesta.

"Walker"

"Jessica… soy Messer… disculpa que te llame, pero tengo un problema con Claire."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Está ardiendo en fiebre."

"Dame tu dirección, voy para allá."

Jessica se coloca una tenida deportiva y toma su maletín de médico. Sale corriendo.

Danny abre la puerta.

"Tenia una pesadilla y la fui a ver, al tocarla, ardía."

"¿Ha convulsionado?"

"No, ahora ha estado despierta."

Jessica corre hacia la habitación.

"Hola pequeña… ¿me dejas examinarte?"

Claire solo asiente con la cabeza.

Jessica saca su termómetro electrónico, y comienza a hacerle un meticuloso examen a Claire. Danny estaba al lado de su hija, tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Claire… necesito que abras la boca muy grande, diciendo 'AAAAA'"

La niña repite.

Claire saca un recetario.

"Danny, ve por este medicamento. Yo me quedo con ella."

Danny va a la farmacia. A los pocos minutos llega."

"Claire… vamos a tomarnos esto. ¿De acuerdo?"

Claire se toma el medicamento.

"Ahora duerme princesa… nosotros vamos a estar aquí."

Jessica le hace el gesto a Danny para que salgan de la habitación.

"Voy a observarla por dos horas. Si en ese lapso la fiebre no vuelve ni hay nada extraño, me voy y le repites el jarabe por la mañana. Creo que deberías hablar con tu pediatra la posibilidad de sacarle las amígdalas. Es una amigdalitis, y por eso la fiebre."

"Gracias… quieres un café."

"Tu deberías dormir un poco. Yo te despierto."

"No creo que pueda hacerlo."

Jessica sonríe. "Es verdad."

"Es difícil criar a un hijo solo."

"Lo sé… pero lo has hecho bien… creo que tu mujer estaría orgullosa de ti. Pero es más difícil perder a alguien que amas y adoras." Jessica baja la mirada.

"Tu le dijiste a Claire que…"

"Si, mi hijo murió hace 4 años."

"Lo siento."

"Su nombre era Robbie, tenia 6 años cuando le diagnosticaron leucemia."

"Ahora tendría 10 años… ¿a que edad lo tuviste?"

Jessica sonríe. "A los 19, en mi segundo año de universidad. Éramos él y yo… bueno y mis papas y hermanos."

"Y su padre."

"En cuanto le dije que estaba embarazada, no lo volví a ver."

"Pasaste todo sola."

"Fue duro, pero luchamos hasta el final. Pero el mismo Robbie quiso parar. Un día me dijo. 'Ya no quiero ir mas al hospital mamá.' Y ahí entendí que solo debía vivir lo que nos quedaba. Una noche, antes de dormir me dice que me quiere mucho. Al otro día cuando desperté, él ya se había ido" – Jessica abre su billetera. "Él es, en su cumpleaños numero 5."

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta inoportuna?"

"Claro."

"¿Cómo lograste seguir adelante?… si algo le pasara a mi niña, yo me muero."

"Bueno, mi familia y el grupo de apoyo para padres me ayudaron mucho. Lo mismo entrar al laboratorio de la facultad a investigar. Ahora sé que tengo un angelito en el cielo."

Danny se conmueve por la tranquilidad con la que Jessica cuenta su historia. Aunque sus ojos igual se llenan de lágrimas.

Danny decide contarle su experiencia.

"Kay, murió 15 minutos después de que naciera Claire."

"¿Cuanto tiempo duraron casados?"

"Casi 10 meses… el papá de Kay me odiaba y nos casamos a escondidas. Y para evitar que nos viéramos, la encerró a trabajar en una granja de Colorado. Recién vine a tocar la panza de mi mujer minutos antes del trabajo de parto. Su padre era un loco. Me amenazó a punta de pistola en el laboratorio que me alejara de su hija. Y luego quiso quitarme a Claire. Pero logré la custodia total."

"Tu mujer alcanzó a conocerla."

"Si, le dijo que la amaba, y me dijo que me amaba… y lo que me mantuvo en pie es esa cosita pequeña que tenia en mis brazos esa noche."

Ambos se quedan en silencio, sentados uno frente a otro. Jessica se levanta y va hacia la habitación. Claire duerme tranquila. Ella se acerca y coloca el termómetro electrónico en la oreja de ella. La fiebre ha bajado.

"Quédate tranquilo, reaccionó muy bien al medicamento. Eso si prefiero que se quede en cama por dos días. Y que tu duermas un poco."

"Okay"

"Repites el jarabe en la mañana y me llamas."

"Gracias Jessica."

"Hombre, ya puedes llamarme Jess."

"Danny desde hoy en adelante. Gracias Jess."


End file.
